To control the movement of aircraft on the ground and in the air requires manipulation of hand and foot controls. Foot controls are generally provided to displace control surfaces on an aircraft through intervening linkages which become a weight and space design factor. Further, these linkages present a maintenance and reliability problem. It would be desirable for pilots to have for their use compact foot controls which do not rely upon extensive linkage systems but instead input positional data to electronic servo systems which can then hydraulically or electrically control control surfaces of the aircraft.